The Alphas
by hellochilli
Summary: Percy and Leo are twins, twin werewolves in fact. They have the most beautiful eyes, just like their parents. But their eyes are the things that give them away, next to their sharper than knives fangs. But they have to hide they're wolf-like features, to survive in the real world, outside their haven under the sea. Will they survive undetected? Or be caught and imprisoned?
1. Prolouge

Prologue

 **3rd Person POV**

 **~A Random Red Woods Forest~**

 **Time - August 18th, 1992**

In a red-woods forest, a figure was running for her life through the trees.

She was pretty tall, probably 6 11" by the looks of it. She had rusty auburn coloured hair that flowed down to her waist. She had a silver top and pants on that glowed in the moonlight, as well as silver ballet flats. Her eyes were the same colour as her hair, with slitted pupils in the middle.

Squeezed against her chest was a pitch-black blanket, with two tiny wolves in it, one raven-black, the other bright russet.

This woman was Lupa, the Roman goddess of wolves.

And she was scared.

 **Lupa's POV**

 **~A Random Red Woods Forest~**

 **Time - August 18th 1992**

I was running. Running as fast as my feet could take me, holding two tiny bundles of fur in a black blanket.

I'll admit it. I wish I had never fallen in love with a man, but I can't take that out on Perseus and Leo.

I had to bring them to someplace safe, someplace that they could grow up. And I did have a place in mind, but they probably won't like it. If that place is not an option, I'll just have to take them to the Camp.

Even that sounds like there will be at least be a million problems with that as well.

Back to the present, we were in a forest. I have no idea what forest and where the forest was but I was still running at full speed.

I wish that I could teleport, but having my pups had weakened me immensely. And if I even could teleport, the people chasing me will just follow the teleportation signature so they can find me again.

I was slow on two feet, so I morphed into my wolf form, which was the same colour as my hair. Rusty auburn.

I dropped the black material and picked up the two tiny scraps of fur by the scruff and raced of again.

Now I was much faster. I sprinted, faster than I've ever ran before.

But that stopped soon as I skidded to a halt at the edge of a cliff. At the bottom of the drop were huge pointy chunks of rock and huge waves that crashed onto them.

I looked behind myself. My chasers were not far behind.

I morphed into my human form and summoned another black blanket to wrap my babies in. I also summoned a note that read;

 _You know who these wolves are, so don't pretend you do not. You are in charge of training them for five years. After that they have to be sent out to 1) the hunters, or 2) Camp Half-Blood/Jupiter. It's your choice (But the hunters won't like having them). The black pup is Perseus and the russet one is Leo._

 _From, Lupa_

I pinned the note to the blanket and carefully wrapped the material over the bundles of fur. Just then my two pups opened their eyes, and I did a double take.

Perseus looked just like his father would if be was a wolf. His eyes were bright sea-green that swirled like and ocean, with white slitted pupils. And he has the raven-black coat that shimmered in the moonlight.

Leo looked like me, but male. His eyes were fiery orange that swirled with power and had chocolate brown slits. His fur was rusty russet and he also had one black sock on his front left paw.

I know that they will be powerful with one glance, but I won't be able to see them grow up.

I turn to the cliff edge. I breathe in, then out, and I repeated the process a few times. I have never been this scared in my immortal life.

A single tear slid down my cheek, and I sobbed just once. I hugged my pups one last time and I looked down at their faces. So innocent. So unknowing.

It was as if they could sense my emotions, so they started to cry. I shushed them and looked over my shoulder. It was now or never.

I ran up to the very edge of the cliff and silently prayed to Poseidon that they will have a safe passage to his realm.

Then, I dropped them. Down into the water, but I knew they were fine. Somehow, I knew. I was openly crying now. I would probably never see Perseus and Leo again.

I turned back to my chaser. Even though I was crying, my shoulders were set in defiance and my head was held high with pride and honour.

He came up to me and smiled evilly. The enemy was handling a weapon. He strolled up to me and levelled the blade.

The last thing I heard was the crash of thunder and lightening, the last thing I saw was the mad glint in his eye and the mad smile, and my last thoughts were of my children, and my lover, Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea.

 **Sorry about the shortness, they will get much longer.**

 **Please! Please! Please! Please tell me your opinion of the story! It makes me so happy when you say it's great. I'm also making it clear that I am happy to receive constructive criticism.**

 **Bye for now, DragonMaster0760!**


	2. Chapter 1

Previously

 _Then, I dropped them. Down into the water, but I knew they were fine. Somehow, I knew. I was openly crying now. I would probably never see Perseus and Leo again._

 _I turned back to my chasers. Even though I was crying, my shoulders were set in defiance and my head was held high with pride and honour._

 _The last thing I heard was the crash of thunder and lightening, the last thing I saw was the mad glint in his eye and the mad smile, and my last thoughts were of my children, and my lover, Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea._

Now

 **Poseidon's POV**

 **~Atlantis~**

 **Time - At the time the children were dropped**

I was enjoying peace and quiet in the throne room with Amphitrite, when I heard the most horrifying mental message in my mind that I have ever heard in my immortal life.

Please Poseidon, make my children have a safe passage into your realm. I have a feeling I will never see them again. Make them grow into great heroes, but I know you will. Goodbye, my love.

I automatically knew that the person who sent the message was Lupa. I shot out of my chair and raced out of the throne room. Amphitrite ran with me yelling, "My lord! What is wrong?" But I ignored her.

I felt a power surge on a cliff 200 meters to the left and I teleported to those co-ordinates. What I saw made my heart fill with rage. I saw Hyperion. And he murdered Lupa. My Lupa. My form bubbled and changed and I showed my true immortal form as I change into Neptune.

Hyperion fell over in surprise and I summoned my trident and attempted to puncture him. Key word: attempted. Hyperion is fast. He blocked the killing strike and slashed upwards with the sword. I rolled out of the way while blocking the attacks that were aimed for my spine and head.

I decided that my trident wasn't the best weapon to fight with right now, so I morphed it into a sea-green tinted celestial bronze sword, with a pearl embedded in the hilt.

I slashed forward at high speed, repeatedly piercing his body. Ichor splattered all over me, but I didn't care. Then it was his turn. He slashed and parried and slashed again. I was wondering how long this fight will hold.

I was trying to see if there were any flaws in his fighting, but there seemed to be none.

Slash, parry, dodge, block, slash, parry, dodge. That went on for a while until I got bored and decided to up my game.

I summoned a huge wave and threw it upon Hyperion. He was momentarily surprised, and I didn't miss the advantage. I sliced him into tiny pieces and was about to boil him alive, but Amphitrite took my shoulder and swirled me around.

What I saw was a soggy black blanket floating in the sea, and I realised what Lupa's message to me meant. She sacrificed her life to save our children. I teleported to my children and dried the petrified bundles of fur.

I took a look at them, and they were absolutely perfect. I read the note and nodded. I will follow Lupa's wishes. I told Amphitrite to flash to the Atlantic throne room, and she complied.

I analysed my sons and checked their power. They were very powerful. Perseus and Leo both could breathe underwater, speak to any sea creature, morph into a wolf and being able to speak to other wolves as well. But there were some differences in powers.

Perseus could heal himself with water, heal others with water and control water with his own free will. He also has heightened heat resistance and can creat minor earthquakes and hurricanes. As well as that he can summon water from himself and make a mini hurricane around himself like armour.

Leo had more control over storms and earthquakes than water like Perseus had. He had huge control over hurricanes, earthquakes, cyclones and tsunamis. He had heightened electrostatic electron resistance such as lightning. He can control water, but not as good as Perseus.

And all of that was just on instinct. The more I train them, the more they learn using their powers.

But I teleported to Atlantis before anything else happened, wanting to get them as far away from Hyperion as possible.

When we were both there I told her everything. At first she was angry at me for cheating on her, but that soon changed as the next emotion was sorrow for Perseus and Leo and the fate brought onto them.

I showed them the note and the pups themselves, and she happily agreed to helping me train them until they go to the hunters or Camp.

I have decided to make them go to Camp Jupiter if they don't go to the hunters, as that is where Lupa would want them to go as she is Roman.

Just then Triton came in and bowed to me and Amphitrite before saying frantically, "Father, mother. We have a problem. Ten minutes ago there was a huge power surge and the aftershock of that was the Atlantian villages and cities suffered major damage from earthquakes."

I said to him, "Thank you for alerting us Triton, go ready 20 of your best men in the army to help. They will save any people that are stuck or trapped under and rocks or coral. Amphitrite and I will come in a minute."

He bowed again and flashed away. We locked eye contact and had a silent conversation. I clicked my fingers and a two new rooms appeared in the palace. One nursery and the other a bedroom.

I flashed my pups in the bedroom and they were automatically put down to bed. There were many guards put outside the room too.

Amphitrite and I changed into armour and flash to where Triton was.

It was chaos! Coral, shells and wood were all over the place. Mermen and merwomen were swimming everywhere and children were screaming and shouting.

Triton and his 20 men were helping the best they could, but it was all to much.

I swam up to the front and everything immediately quietened down. I announced, "We need to be sensible around here. I don't want anybody hurt. Now, has anyone lost anything or anyone?"

A young mermaid swam forward and bowed deeply to me before saying, "My lord, it's my daughter. She was playing in the yard before the earthquake and now I can't find her anywhere!"

I swam forward and came down to her height. I said to her, "What is her name?" She answered by saying, "Tracy, my lord, Tracy."

I swam over to Triton and said to him, "Triton, label this as a major emergency. We need to find this child at all costs. We need to find Tracy as soon as possible. I am trusting you with the responsibility to find her."

He bowed to me before swimming off. I told Amphitrite, "I'm giving you the job of looking after this mermaid. She needs to go to the infirmary because of the shock. I'll handle anything else that is going on."

She nodded and swam off, taking the grief-stricken mermaid with her. I turned to the crowd.

I asked, "Anyone else having any trouble?" The answer came from a small woman (she didn't have a tail) about three years old, with a younger brother (about one year old), "Sir Poseidon, it's my dad. I can't find him anywhere."

She burst into tears, and I could sympathise with her. I just watched Lupa get murdered. I knelt down to be at her eye level and said soothingly, "It's okay, I'll help you find your father. Come with me."

We swam over to her house and I asked her where was the last time she saw her dad. He said that they were watching a movie in the lounge, but now he is not there anymore. But you couldn't call it a lounge anymore. It had rubble everywhere and coral along with some rock. There was the ruins of a couch, and I say ruins because the material was ripped and there was stuffing all over the floor.

I looked in every nook and cranny but I couldn't find the girl's father. That was when I realised that I didn't know what her name was.

I asked her what his name was. She said in between sniffles, "My name is Thalia Grace. This is my brother Jason Grace."

I asked her what her fathers name was since I'm the King of the Oceans, and I could probably trace him if I knew what his name was. She said, "His name is Z-Zeus. Although I have no idea what kind of name that is."

That surprised me. I checked her power signature and found out that she was a daughter of Zeus. I have to have a talk with him when I get back to Olympus (says the guy that had an affair with the Roman virgin Goddess of Wolves).

He must have had an affair with a mermaid, because Thalia and Jason could breathe and swim perfectly well here. Right under my nose. I realised that we might not have to look for their father unless it was a fake one.

I asked her what his father looked like, and he said, "My father, he has black hair and beard. No tail, like me. He always wears suits and tie and his eyes are blue." That is exactly what he looks like! My brother has been living under my sight for at least three years!

I thought about how I will say this to Thalia. I sighed and explained, "Thalia, your father is Zeus, the Greek God of the Sky. He has been here for all your life. You don't have to look for him."

It took him a few seconds for her to realise what I said. She blinked a few times and then she opened and closed her mouth like a fish before she said, "So, who will be my dad then? My mum is gone." I pondered this before saying, "I could be your father?"

She automatically exclaimed, "Yes please!" So I said to her, "Repeat after me. I Thalia Grace" - "I Thalia Grace" - "Accept the fatherhood" - "accept the fatherhood" - "Of Poseidon." - "Of Poseidon."

A sea-green glow encased them and their features looked more like mine. Their previously electric blue eyes were now stormy green and their choppy black hair was now even more pitch black and was evened out more. Their skin gained a light tan and their legs had more muscles to help with swimming.

Thalia said to me, "Thank you father. But what about the powers that I would have gained from da- Zeus?" I replied, "The powers that you would have gained from him are still in you, you just can't control them as well now that you are completely from the sea. Now, Thalia is to formal. What do you want as a nickname? And for Jason too?"

She thought for a second before saying, "For me Thals and for Jason, Jay?" but it came out as a question. I thought about the names, and they were actually pretty good. I said, "Perfect. Now, should we go out?" He nodded and we swam outside. Jason stared at me like I was a lunatic and I grinned at him.

It was pandemonium out here. I decided that I would just use my powers to fix everything and I sapped my fingers. All of the coral, rock and concrete flew back to where it was before, magically mending itself with the other parts of itself. The chattering stopped immediately when they realised that their King was behind them.

But there was a young boy and girl next to him that they had never seen before. The palace guards noticed this and advanced with weapons at hand, but I stopped them by holding up his hand. I said, "This is my son, Jason and my daughter Thalia. They must be treated with utmost respect."

Everyone dropped down and grovelled at my feet, much to my protests. I shouted, "Stop!" and all the mermen and merwomen immediately stood up and muttered apologies. I said to them, "Thalia, Jason and I are going back to the palace now." They all parted so we could swim in between them.

We swam through the path and up to the Palace. When we saw it, Jay gasped and looked around curiously. Thalia exclaimed, "You live here?!" I simply answered, "It is where you will be living from now on." until you are old enough to go to Camp Half-Blood, I thought.

We walked into the throne room, where Amphitrite was looking on at out children. But they were older for some reason.

I opened my mouth, but my wife answered before I could ask, "I think because they have two immortal parents, they are ageing differently to other demigods. Up until they are five they will age very quickly, so they will probably have the IQ of a eight year-old. Then from then they age properly. Now, who are these?"

She looked at Thalia and Jason, and I explained, "This is my daughter, Thalia Grace, and my son, Jason Grace. Now before you take this the wrong way, they are adopted. They were born children of Zeus, but he abandoned them so I adopted them just then. We think that Thalia and Jason are too formal so Thalia's nickname is Thals and Jason's is Jay."

She smiled, "Welcome to the Palace Thals and Jay. Are you going to be living here?" Thalia answered for both of them, "Yes milady. I am going to be living here. Who are they?" I replied for her, "They are my children. The black wolf is Perseus, and the orange one is Leo. Their mother was Lupa, the Roman goddess of wolves, but she was killed by a mean person. They are your brothers."

They looked at them in wonder and walked forward. The twins yelped and backed away, looking trustingly at Amphitrite. She beckoned them forward, and they complied. They ran forward and jumped onto Thals. She stumbled and fell over, with the twins all over his face licking him. Jay giggled at his sister being attacked my the wolves and pointed a chubby finger at the three.

Thalia laughed and picked up the wolves and stroked their spines, while they were struggling to free themselves of his grip. He sat up and told us, "Perseus is way to formal. He shall be...Percy!" That was actually a very good nickname, and Thalia was only, "How old are you Thals?" He answered proudly, "I'm three!" while holding up three fingers.

Percy's and Leo's eyes had just barely opened, but they already had the mischievous sparkle that meant that the more they grow, the more the troublemakers that they will become.

I had a feeling that they will be more trouble than I predicted...

 **Artemis POV**

 **~Somewhere in an American forest~**

 **Time - At the time Lula was being chased**

The Hunt and I were visiting Lupa's pack, in a forest in America. They were playing with the Hunters and I couldn't believe how peaceful everything was. That was when I realised that Zoë was sitting on her own, with only her own personal wolf with her for company.

I walked over to her, frowning, and sat down. I asked her, "My Lieutenant, what ails you?" She answered, "Milady, I just feel that something is wrong. There is an evil presence in the air." I felt it too. And I was also worried about Lupa. I haven't seen her in a while, and her Pack are a little disorientated. I looked at the others, and since they were not a Lieutenant or a powerful being, I don't think that they could sense anything. They were playing and mucking around.

Phoebe was playing with the Luna of the Pack, Spirit; Atlanta was with a hunter, Nutmeg; Lucy was with the Delta, Nimbus; Emily and Emma having a fun time with the pups, Scar, Petal and Honey; Amanda was with the Alpha, Omega (I know, ironic); Bella with a hunter, Spark; Rebecca with a guard, Sandstorm.

But there was a shadow that cast a sad aura over the camp, and that was the absence of Lupa. She has not been at Camp Jupiter or the Pack for a while, and the last time she was I observed that she had a weird obsession with the sea.

It was a full moon tonight. The wolves were restless, so I announced, "Ok girls and wolves. I've decided that we're going hunting." There were whoops of joy and my girls already had their bows in their hands. The wolves were sheathing and unsheathing their claws, their jaws watering at the sound of fresh meat. In less than a minute we were ready to go. We sprinted into the woods, going deeper to find more game. The first thing we find is a family of rabbits. I halted the hunt and asked one of the younger hunters, Emma to shoot.

She stalked forward with her bow ready. When she was just in the shadows of the trees, in range of the game, she shot. They hit the target. Clean. Through the eye, with none of the skin and flesh punctured. I congratulated her and I asked her to collect the kills. I say once she comes back with them, "Give three to the Pack. The other two can go towards dinner."

She hands the rabbits to the wolves and they attack with the ferocity of, well, wolves. In seconds all the meat is picked off the bone, with nothing to spare. We run farther into the woods, looking for something bigger, as three small rabbits did nothing to stop the hunger of the Pack. We were running into a clearing when I recognise the slender legs of a deer poking from behind the bushes.

I point over there, and the girls rejoiced. We haven't had deer in a while, and it was well overdue. I ask one of the senior huntresses to kill the game, because the younger ones have been shooting for the last few days. I ask Bella. As she is one of the oldest here, in seconds we have a feast. We walk back to the camp, and once we are there I magically set the table and I cut the deer in half, and leave one half raw, the other cooked.

I give the raw one to the wolves, and the cooked one I slice and put onto plates with potato for my huntresses. I also give them some rabbit each. Just as we were about to tuck in, a piercing, agonising type of pain rocketed through my mind, and I was forced to my knees. The Pack howled and whimpered, and my hunters were at my side immediately.

Zoë pushed up to the front and asked me gently, "Milady, what is wrong?" I managed to stand and muttered, "Lupa. She's gone." They all gasped and look at the Pack, who are mostly collapsed on the ground.

I say weakly, "Let's have dinner." They all inhale the deer, rabbit and potato. But there is no usual chatter at the table.

After dinner, I trudge off to my tent, downcast. I realise that I will have to take permanent care of her Pack. And I'll have to get used to it...

 **So when I said that I was going to make the chapters longer...that will happen next chapter I promise.**

 **-DragonMaster0760**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcome to Your Worst Nightmare

 **Previously**

She smiled, "Welcome to the Palace Thals and Jay. Are you going to be living here?" Thalia answered for both of them, "Yes milady. I am going to be living here. Who are they?" I replied for her, "They are my children. The black wolf is Perseus, and the orange one is Leo. Their mother was Lupa, the Roman goddess of wolves, but she was killed by a mean person. They are your brothers."

They looked at them in wonder and walked forward. The twins yelped and backed away, looking trustingly at Amphitrite. She beckoned them forward, and they complied. They ran forward and jumped onto Thals. She stumbled and fell over, with the twins all over his face licking him. Jay giggled at his sister being attacked my the wolves and pointed a chubby finger at the three.

Thalia laughed and picked up the wolves and stroked their spines, while they were struggling to free themselves of his grip. He sat up and told us, "Perseus is way to formal. He shall be...Percy!" That was actually a very good nickname, and Thalia was only, "How old are you Thals?" He answered proudly, "I'm three!" while holding up three fingers.

Percy's and Leo's eyes had just barely opened, but they already had the mischievous sparkle that meant that the more they grow, the more the troublemakers that they will become.

I had a feeling that they will be more trouble than I predicted...

 **Now**

 **Percy POV**

 **~Atlantis obstacle course~**

 **Time - 7 years later**

"Damn it!" I swore angrily, as I realised that Jay just passed me. I breathed deeply and swam on, dodging the huge block of coral in the way. I looked beside me with my peripheral vision and found out that Leo is right next to me. I grinned and cut in front of him, and I heard him shout, "Hey! What gives?!" I swam faster and yelled in answer, "Eat my dust!" I heard an animalistic growl and I swam faster, knowing he'll be out to get me back. My slitted eyes ran back and forth over the course, looking for any possible obstacles that could come in the way.

As I kept swimming I noticed Triton in the lead, and that put me out to make the preposterously dangerous game of setting a goal to beat my immortal half-brother. I morphed into a wolf mid-stroke and sprinted along the sea-floor. If you're wondering why the water doesn't affect my epic running skills, my dearest father is Poseidon, so water doesn't effect me at all while I'm in wolf form. I sprinted forward, and dodged a huge clump of coral on the track. But I came screeching to a stop when a humongous net came into view after I turned a corner. I changed back into a human and began to scale it, full well knowing that if I tried to go underneath the net or just simply swam upwards I would be disqualified for cheating. But the netting was closely knit, and there was not much finger space. However, I would never give up, so I kept on going.

Once I reached the top of the netting I let go of it and started to swim forward. I lowered myself onto the sea-floor then changed back into a wolf again and started running full pelt along the seabeds. Seaweed swayed beside me and I couldn't help but be awed at the beauty of my home. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else. It was so peaceful and tranquil and just calmed me down. But right now I was in a race, so I needed to be tense and ready for anything to happen.

Jay was just in front of me now, and I was catching up. He looked behind himself and jumped when he saw a black wolf running after him. This seemed to motivate him and he swam faster, determined to not let me pass. But the was a disadvantage with that, because since he was swimming he had to be above the sea-floor to avoid getting scratched by the coral and shells. So I lowered my lithe body so it was almost touching the floor and ran in a sort-of crouch, so I was running underneath him. I looked up when I was under Jay's head and his eyes were wide with shock and horror. I gave him a canine version of a grin and moved forward. I heard a huff of annoyance from him and I wagged my tail in his face, just for the sake of annoying him further.

Us brothers just love to aggravate each other!

My paws were becoming blistered from running along the floor for this amount of time and I was forced to change back into a person. I lifted myself up from the floor and morphed back into a human. But luckily with board-shorts on. Last time I did this course I forgot to put shorts on. That was probably the most embarrassing moment in my life. Anyways. Back to the race. I was a few metres ahead of Jason now, luckily, but it won't be long until him and Leo catch up again.

I noticed Triton about 100 metres in front of me, and thought, This is my chance! I did all of that 100 metres in-between me and my half-bro in maximum-speed butterfly and finally caught up to him for the first time in my life.

The last obstacle was the hardest, we had to avoid a whole forest of cacti. Which is harder than you think because the spiky plants were grown close together and there is a huge chance of being pricked. I loosened my shoulders, neck and legs and plunged into the mass of cacti. I yelped when I got a few spines in my left thigh, but kept on going. I saw Triton a few metres ahead of me and I spun to avoid three more of the dangerous plants. I swam left but ducked to just miss an overly grown arm of a cacti, which would have hit me in the head seconds earlier if I didn't have quick reflexes. I decided to take a risk and became a wolf again to stay low to help avoid the many spiky, desert-originated plants. I tiptoed through the mass of cacti only to realise that Triton was a metre in front of me. I stayed extra-low to try and get him to not realise I was there, but unfortunately a spike fallen off a tall cactus stabbed me in the paw-pad and I drew in a breath. My immortal brother looked down and, to his surprise, found me. His eyes shot open and he quickly scurried ahead to try and reach the finish line - which was only 25 metres away - first. Blood was seeping into the water and I winced in pain, but proceeded in the course, determined to finish even if I didn't win. But I heard a cry of pain about five metres to my left and naturally - like anyone would do - looked to the direction of the noise. I saw Leo in his human form stepping carefully through a line of cacti and I moved on quietly, trying to not let him see me. But unfortunately I accidentally ran past a small, stubby, barrel cactus and my side was sliced by several thorns. More blood flew into the water, and Leo's strong sense of small he get's from our mother picked up the slight change of the scent of the water and looked my way. He looked at me and his eyes lit up when he saw the chance of possibly winning. He jumped over a barrel cactus and summersaulted underneath an overgrown arm of a cactus and continued forward, but this time with vigour.

Oh no you don't, I thought, and ran forwards, not caring whether or not I'm getting spikes in my pads. Triton looked back from in front of us and his eyes widened when he saw us twins gaining on him, side-by-side, match-for-match. We were even in every level. I morphed back into a human to get the extra length and front-flipped over a short cacti. My eyes glinted when I leapt in front of Leo and he gasped in shock and disbelief. "Damn mutt," he snarled. I grinned and ducked under a cacti arm again. "Snooze ya loose!" I called back, water rushing in my ears.

The finish line was about 5 metres away, and Leo knew he wouldn't win. I knew I could come second - Triton had already crossed - I just knew I could! But suddenly Jay rushed past Leo and me and me crossed first. I cursed and crossed in the position of third, and my twin fourth. Jay whooped and Leo and I glared at him with mock anger. Triton roared with laughter and Leo turned his gaze onto him, effectively shutting the herald of Poseidon up. "Snoo-Snooze y-ya l-l-loose!" Jason giggled with barely contained cheekiness.

Father and Amph swam up to us and hugged us all in turn. "Good job, Triton, first again," Dad congratulated Triton, "Awesome job, Jay, that earns you an extra dessert tonight," he said to Jason, "Great effort, Percy, so close!" he exclaimed to me, and finally to Leo he whispered, "You get an extra dessert tonight as well for not complaining about coming fourth and showing remotely good sportsmanship." I stared at my father in mock hurt, "What about ME?!" Neptune chuckled and picked me up, "And you, Percy, get a herald's medal for doing so well throughout the course and using your common sense to your advantage."

I gasped and backflipped out of his arms. I whooped with joy and swam around in the water, doing backflips, front-flips and handsprings on an non-existent floor.

I'll tell you why I'm so happy.

A herald's metal is the thing everyone wants to get in Atlantis. They were awarded for very high shows of courage, skill and endurance. Once you get 50 herald's medals you become an official guardian of Neptune and one of his heralds. Triton is one of his heralds, and is his longest reigning one without retiring once. You have to work your way up, and herald's medals are awarded in ones to threes, so you can't jump closer to being a herald of Neptune by getting 10 or something at once. I have currently got seven herald's medals, making my number eight. Each medal symbolises something, for example, the first one that I got was me lifting my first weapon.

And that's why I'm so happy.

Jason and Leo stared at my flipping figure in jealously. I swam back down to dad and squeezed him in a hug. He patted my head and I swam backwards slightly. "Thank you, father." I said formally. He just waved me off and answered, "Perseus Alpha, that is not needed. I am your father, you do not need to be so formal!" I shrugged and replied, "I know. I just like annoying you." He scowled at me playfully and ruffled my hair me summoned a herald's medal and pressed it to my chest and it was absorbed into my skin.

But before it was absorbed I looked at it and it was no less breathtaking than the last seven. It was Atlantic Steel in the shape of a circle, much like a coin, but instead of it being double-sided it was just singularly-sided. On the face that was its front there was a picture of a shell upon a sceptre. It glowed a soft bronze colour and when it touched my chest warmth flew through me, as if it was congratulating me for being awarded it.

"Percy, this medal is symbolising the power of the mind. Common sense is and always will be more powerful than any skill, remember that. To win a battle you must have your head screwed on the right way. Never, with emphasis on never underestimate your enemy. Congratulations, son." The god of the seas announced. I tackled him in another hug and he hugged me back tightly. When we pulled back Leo and Jay came towards me. I knew that they'd be jealous because I was now in front of them both by one medal.

But instead of being jealous as I thought they'd be, they both pulled me into a tight hug and both whispered into my ear, "Congrats, bro." I smiled and pulled away from their embrace. "Aww thanks guys!" They shook they're heads and said in unison, "The feeling's mutual." I grinned and pulled them both into another hug and a minute later we pulled back. Neptune cocked his head.

"In fact, I believe we have two more to hand out." He said to Triton and Amphitrite. Jay and Leo gasped in shock when dad conjured another two herald's medals and pressed them into my brother's chests. Neptune and Amph laughed at their bewildered expressions and our adoptive mother explained, "You all were going to get HMs, but we just wanted to see you and Jason's reaction to Percy's to decide what they will symbolise. I think we have come to a decision, haven't we, love?" she directed the last part to dad, who was nodding along with what Amph said.

"Jason and Leo, your herald's medals symbolise heart. Instead of being jealous of your brother's metal without knowing you will both get one, you were completely okay with it and even congratulated him after he got it." Dad boomed, and Jay and Leo had the same reaction as I did and they hugged him tightly, and he hugged him back. Triton came up to me and ruffled my hair, "You did good, brother, you did good." I smiled up at him and he went off to congratulate my brothers. Mum came up to me and said, "Congrats baby boy, you deserve this," and I glared at her, and whined, "Amph! I'm not a baby anymore! I am a grown up boy!"

She giggled and moved onto Jay and Leo. Several minutes later when all of the congratulations were over it was very close to dinnertime, so we strolled casually back to the main palace of Atlantis. We passed all of the beautiful sea gardens full of colourful coral and I thought they looked like the Great Barrier Reef in Australia we went to last year. When we got back to the palace I asked if dad could get me a shirt, and of course he complied, because I can't just walk into the dining hall with just board shorts on. He gave all of us tops and we went inside. As always, the dining hall was bustling with palace guards and higher-ranked personnel.

We went up to the head of the ginormous table and Neptune raised his glass that was always in front of him. "Let the dinner begin!" He announced and everyone began tucking into the delicious feast. Today it was beef and tomato lasagne, and let me tell you, it was absolutely divine! Once the dinner was finished, Dad and Amphitrite pulled us to the throne room. Us three brothers noticed the excited looks on their faces and we couldn't wait to hear what they had to tell us.

Neptune stopped in front of his throne and said, "We have some very exciting news to tell all of you," we all rolled our eyes and motioned for him to continue. "Okay, Jay, I'll start with your news first," The adopted son of Neptune nodded vigorously and waited for Dad to continue. "Jason Grace, tomorrow you will be going to Camp Jupiter!" Jay squealed with excitement and launched himself at Neptune, "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" He exclaimed in excitement. Leo and I both hugged him and congratulated him and then turned back to Amph and Dad to hear the announcement for us.

"Leo, Percy, you will be going to the Hunters until you are 12." Amphitrite stated. Leo and I looked at each other and shrugged, "Can't hurt, besides, we'll meet lots of wolves there." Leo reasoned, and I nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly. Dad added, "I have contacted Artemis and told you that you are coming. She didn't seem particularly happy, but knows better than to mess with me. Besides, it will harden you up for Camp Jupiter." I cocked my head and asked, "But then why doesn't Jason have to go somewhere to get him ready for Camp Jupiter?" I was honestly confused about this. Dad and my adoptive mother stared at each other and I knew they were having a mental conversation. I narrowed my eyes at them. They were definitely hiding something from us, I just don't know what.

"Jason is more...disciplined and will cope better at Camp Jupiter. However, you two have a more...rebellious streak, and need to be hardened around the edges. That is why we are sending you to the Hunters, because they will toughen you up and keep you in line. On the other hand, you mother was Lupa, so this hopefully won't be a long term problem. Do you understand?" Amph explained. Leo and I both nodded and they smiled.

"Good. Now, down to business." Dad said sternly and we all nodded, listening intently. "We have to lay down rules for you, boys. Jay, rule one, you must never reveal that you are a blood son of Jupiter to anyone unless we allow this. Do not under any circumstances use your powers from him unless we give you the saying so. Rule two, do not say anything about Percy and Leo until they come to Camp in five years. Rule three, earn respect. No showing off. Romans need you to work your way up the ladder from the very bottom, not getting a head start before other people because you showed some tricks. And finally, rule four, first you will be joining the Junior Enhancement Unit until you are ten. You will be expected to get high grades in most of your subjects. I suggest you work on your school life instead of your social life, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun every once in a while. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Jay nodded and agreed. Amphitrite turned to us and instantly Leo and I knew we had more rules to follow than Jay did. "Perseus, Leo, listen carefully. Rule one, these people, other than Artemis, do not know that you are sons of Neptune. And then again Artemis doesn't even know you are also sons of Lupa. Be careful. No revealing this information unless we say you can. Rule two, control your tempers. Being werewolves your tempers are short and can be tempted at any time. The next five years will be very hard and excruciating, however, this is not an excuse to wolf-out on them. Stay focused and clam. Rule three, this is not necessarily a rule but try and bond with the wolves in you wolf forms, but only at night may you do this. Rule four, Don't aggravate them. They will aggravate you but you must remember that this is for the sake of you being able to go to Camp Jupiter. Rule five, be polite. These people will use any excuse to make your next five years miserable. Call any Hunter milady or mistress, and make sure to be especially nice to Artemis and Zoë Nightshade."

I looked at Leo with a raised eyebrow. Neptune added, "Boys, take out your weapons." We shrugged and complied. I took my pen out of my pocket and uncapped it. Anaklusmos or Riptide elongated into its full glory and glowed with soft bronze. The three-foot blade was made of Celestial Bronze and the hilt boiled leather. Leo took out his four-foot long spear, called Amnis or Torrent in Latin. It's shaft is made out of Atlantan Steel with an Imperial Gold tip. It's pointy end can be poisonous, but if you think of it without poison, the acid will disappear (Leo normally has it without poison). It has the mortal form of a icy-blue ring. Jason took out his Imperial Gold coin Ivlivs and flipped it, and it landed on the side that makes it morph into a sword. Ivlivs' sword form was made of Imperial Gold and the blade was about 2 1/2 feet long.

Neptune and Amph started chanting a hymn in Latin and our weapons glowed. When they stopped glowing they seemed to radiate more power. Dad explained, "We just blessed your weapons to channel your powers. For example, Leo, you can plunge Torrent into the ground to create earthquakes. Percy, you can use Riptide to control water. Jay, you can use Ivlivs to control water like Percy, and in extremely dire situations, summon lightning."

We all nodded and put away our weapons. Amph ruffled all of our hair and Dad said, "Jay, pack your backpack with the things said on here and read through all of it this time!" he handed Jay a laminated folder with everything that's needed to know about the camp, and, obviously, what to put in his backpack. "Percy, Leo, you will be given all that you need by Artemis, so you don't need to pack anything. All you have to do is read these and you'll be good to go for tomorrow." He handed Leo and I a laminated booklet each.

They dismissed us and we all swam to our separate rooms.

I opened my door and leaped onto my bed. I opened the booklet and began to read it. It was in Latin but if it was in English this is what it would say,

 _PERSEUS ALPHA_

 _INFORMATION REPORT: THE HUNTERS_

 _-BACKGROUND INFORMATION-_

 _The Beginning:_

 _The beginning of the Hunters was a hard one. At the start there were not many people who wanted to join the Hunters, because back then females were only associated with giving birth to children. But soon women began to dislike this stereotyping and soon started to slowly try and stray away from tradition. Not many knew of the Hunters, unfortunately, and only nymphs, demigoddesses and clear-sighted mortals joined, and only them are joining today. However, Artemis, the founder of the Hunters, was happy with a smaller number because this limited the amount of chance being found by beasts hunted. Soon word of the Hunters spread and Zeus gave them bigger jobs to do: for example, hunt down monsters. The Hunters became cold-hearted, man-hating killing machines, whom would not pass down the opportunity to torture, capture, enslave and in extreme cases kill the male race. They soon became an extremely well-known and respected group of tribal women all over Greece and Rome. Their fighting skills in archery and knives was - and is - flawless and soon all men that had the knowledge of the group knew to stay well away._

 _Growing Through The Eras:_

 _The Hunters continued to be the elite group and fighting force of Ancient Greece. They were continually sent of dangerous missions to slay monsters by Zeus, and they never let him down once. However, once the bigger wars like World War I, World War II and The American Civil War broke out Artemis began to loose most of her followers to the carnage and/or old age. This made the decision of making all of her Hunters partially immortal take place. Now, presently, most of the Hunters are thousands of years old, many have lived through the biggest wars in history (look above)._

 _The Colour Silver:_

 _Silver is the main colour that the Hunters wear. In Ancient times, the Hunters used to wear white, to symbolise purity. But, Athena gave them the idea to wear silver, the colour of the metal. This shows that they are dangerous to their enemies but still do not welcome any men into their ranks. (This, however, was violated on several occasions.)_

 _The Status:_

 _They currently have nine full-rank Hunters, this is not including Artemis. Names of these women are: Zoë Nightshade (Lieutenant, daughter of Atlas and Pleione), Phoebe Ralla (daughter of Ares), Atlanta Jenni (daughter of Athena), Lucy Rockett (daughter of Apollo), Emily Knox (daughter of Hecate), Emma Cathy (daughter of Demeter), Amanda Raymond (daughter of Hephaestus), Rebecca Fennet (daughter of Apollo), Bella Ivory (daughter of Dionysus). They also currently have 15 hunting wolves/werewolves (nine of which used to be park of Lupa's Pack, but when she was killed they joined the Hunt): Omega (Alpha), Spirit (Luna), Nimbus (Delta, guard), Nutmeg (hunter) Spark (guard), Sandstorm (hunter), Scar (guard), Petal (hunter), Honey (hunter), Rusty (guard), Melody (hunter), Tiger (guard), Stripe (guard), Oscar (pup, soon to be trained as a hunter), Jenny (pup, soon to be trained as a hunter)._

 _-WHAT TO DO WHEN THERE-_

 _Perseus Alpha, when you are in near the Hunters, be EXTREMELY polite. They do not tolerate sarcasm, rudeness, and the whole male race altogether. Do not aggravate, annoy, disobey them, or just in general give them an excuse to hurt and/or aggravate you back. They will use violence if needed and will most likely treat you as a slave for the next five years._

 _-RULES-_

 _1) Do not reveal that you are a son of Neptune and Lupa to any of the Hunters._

 _2) Control your temper_

 _3) Try to bond with the wolves/werewolves there_

 _4) Be polite_

The booklet also included many detailed pictures of Artemis, the wolves, the werewolves and the Hunters' clothing. I sighed when I finally finished the laminated booklet and went to bed after studying it from front to back back to front so many times I could recite it off by heart. It was going to be a rough five years, I know.

 **3rd Person POV**

 **~The Hunters' Camp~**

 **Time - The next day**

When Percy and Leo arrived at the clearing where the were teleported to, they were met with several bows pointed at their face. Literally. The bows were about 20 centimetres away from each other their faces. Percy winced when an arrow nocked in a bow cut his skin from being too close to his face. And since the arrows were made from silver, the most hurtful substance to wolves, it felt like fire was burning his skin. Percy shrunk down and whimpered, and Leo growled at the Hunters, because he knew that they hurt him.

"Look at them! They are such weaklings! Although I expect nothing more from boys." Spat one, who looked like the oldest. She had a silver circlet upon her head, her skin had a coppery tint to it, her hair was a flowing black and her eyes were like volcanoes. "What are thee doing here, males? And answer quickly, otherwise more of this will be coming thy way." She growled. Leo snarled at her and answered venomously, "We were sent here by our father, and he would squash you like bugs. Get your silver crap out of our faces or else our dad will not be happy. You have already injured my brother, and I suggest not to make such a mistake again."

All of the girls narrowed their eyes in anger at Leo's tone and this only made them want to hurt them more. But then a girl about 12 walked into the place where they all were and instantly the silver-clad women turned around and bowed. "Do not hurt them, ladies. I know why they are here, but that doesn't mean I am happy about it," she sighed, and all of the girls made their silver ornate bows disappear into thin air and step back from the two twins.

"But milady, why, may I ask? They are just males, we have slain many of them before this." One of them pointed out with a short glance at the two twin werewolves. The young lady strolled into the clearing and addressed the Hunters, "Girls, this does not make me happy, but unfortunately a god who I am not going to name whatsoever sent these males to stay here until they are twelve. They are also specifically asked to bond with the Pack's wolves 'in their own way'."

The Hunters groaned and one yelled, "But that is five years!" The girl that Leo and Percy identified as Artemis nodded sadly and answered, "I know girls, it not ideal, but we cannot directly disobey this god's orders, as, the boy said, could squash you all like mere bugs." The Hunters turned to glare at the two seven year-olds, as if it is their fault that Poseidon could kill all of them instantly. But Artemis cheekily added, "But he didn't say how they have to be looked after." The man-hating females all brightened instantly and turned to the two boys.

"Welcome to your worst nightmare," the girl in the silver circlet remarked evilly.

 **Time Skip - the next day**

In the morning Percy and Leo, in their tent begrudgingly given to them by Artemis, were both woken up by being splashed with icy water. Both of the werewolves instantly woke up from the shock of the water being thrown on them, and were automatically awake because they were sons of Poseidon. The thrower of the freezing cold water was none other than Zoë Nightshade, who introduced herself to them briefly the day before.

"Get up male scum or I shalt get thee up for thee!" The lieutenant spat, then marched out of the tent. Percy looked at Leo, flabbergasted. "This is going to be a long five years," the young wolf groaned before rolling out of bed. His clothing consisted of some boxers. Leo stifled a burst of laughter and said, "You should put more on before the Princess comes back. She'll shoot you into next week!" Percy nodded meekly and went to his small pile of clothes given to him last night by Artemis. The pile was mainly of silver tee-shirts and bendy-material, knee-length, black shorts. Percy sighed and put them on, thinking that they will be either too big or too small. But the size fitted him perfectly to his utter shock.

They are enchanted to grow or shrink to your size, son, Percy heard Poseidon say in his head. Percy mentally thanked his father before quickly putting them on. Leo, who was still in bed, decided it was time to get out, and literally leaped out of the bed and landed on Percy, and pulled his brother into a headlock. "1972 for me, and 1971 for you!" Leo yelled triumphantly, but his enjoyment was short as Percy got out of the headlock and pressed his palm onto his twin's throat, "Success short-lived, bro, 1972 both ends!" Leo grumbled incoherently and Percy got off him.

"Will I ever be able to maintain a lead over you?" The younger sea prince whined and Percy winked at him, "Nope." Leo shook his head at his twin and got up. He realised he was only in the black shorts they were issued and slipped on a silver top from his pile and neatened up his hair; which Percy messed up straight away because he could. Leo shot a glare at Percy before walking cautiously out of the tent, Percy following.

The girls were all sitting daintily around the campfire pit on logs and seemed to be waiting for them. The twins slowly walked up to them and kneeled in front of Artemis, awaiting orders. The goddess looked at them in disgust, "Boys, you have one hour and one hour exactly to cook our breakfast. You have specific orders to make, too. Tell them, ladies." Instantly all of the Hunters piped up about what they want for brekkie. Percy and Leo looked at each other before putting their fingers in their mouth and whistling extremely loudly. The girls looked at them disdainfully and waited for them to beg for another job. However, this is what they got, "Can you all tell us your orders for your breakfast one at a time, please, miladies?" All of the silver-clad man-hating women looked at them in shock, firstly because the twins did not ask for another task, and secondly because they called every one of them 'milady'.

Zoë shrugged and answered, "I shalt have two slices of slightly undercooked toast served with butter and four rashers of crispy bacon. I shalt also have some freshly squeezed orange juice." Percy nodded and mentally put that on his list. Phoebe added, "Make that two of those, but I want a side of scrambled egg." Leo put that down on his mental list. One by one all of the Hunters gave the two werwolves their orders, including Artemis, and the Goddess of the Moon snapped after they were all said, "Your time is ticking, males. You have 53 minutes left!"

Percy and Leo scurried around the camp to find the place where the food was cooked and when they did they set to work straight away. Until they realised that at least 50% of the Hunters had said they wanted toast or bread, but they gave them no bread to even work with. They swore promptly before asking Poseidon if he could give them several loaves of bread. The immediate response was, Of course you can. Five loaves of bread appeared in front of them, half already toasted to the Hunters' demands. The other half was reserved as plain bread for some of the Hunters who wanted it fresh. Percy and Leo left them in the baskets they were summoned in and decided to serve a buffet. Percy cooked many different arrays of bacon: some rashers crispy some rashers undercooked slightly. Leo made up many different styles of egg: scrambled, poached, fried and boiled. They both put the egg and bacon on huge plates for the Hunters to take their food from. Percy and Leo both made several pancakes each, put them on a large plate and put maple syrup, cream, strawberries, lemon and sugar in separate bowls and arranged the smaller bowls on the plate holding the sweet breakfast treats. They put tomato and barbecue sauce into several tiny teacups each (they couldn't find anything else to put them in) then started making the juice with fifteen minutes left. Percy concentrated on apple juice, Leo on orange, and when they both finished the mass orders of OJ and AJ (and had both juices in large jugs) they made a smaller batches of pineapple and tropical juice. They then put several knobs of butter on a dish and stuck six butter knives into the dairy substances. They then put out strawberry and apricot jam in bowls with knives suck into the sticky sweeteners. Finally (I know right!) they cleaned the last plate left in their kitchen/workspace and put one piece of slightly overly-toasted toast in the middle, put one poached egg on top of that and seasoned it the salt. They then dabbed some tomato sauce into the plate just beside the toast and put a leaf of coriander on the top of the egg.

The boys sighed in exhaustion and Percy picked up the baskets of bread and toast, and Leo picked up the large plates of egg and bacon. They trudged tiredly over to the Hunters, who were waiting patiently for their breakfast to come. They all looked at the boys in unison (something that really creeped out both of them out) and stared hungrily at the steaming egg and bacon and at the baskets of bread and toast. They looked inquiringly at the boys and Zoë sneered, "This is not all we ordered, males. Bella and Rebecca both ordered pancakes and we see no sauce and juice here."

Percy bowed to Zoë and answered respectively, "Mistress Zoë, may we go back and fetch our second load of food for you all?" Zoë looked at him, shocked, before nodding tersely. Percy and Leo nodded once to the lieutenant and to Artemis before going off to get more of their food. Percy got the pancakes and all of the sides to go with them while Leo carried all of the extras. They hurried back to the campfire pit and laid the extra food on the ground next to the other food. Rebecca opened her mouth to speak, but Leo spoke before she got to. "Yes, mistress Rebecca, we have juice, plates and cutlery. And food for our Lady Artemis. May we go back and get them?"

Rebecca's eye twitched at how sharp the males were being, but nodded anyway. While the two were getting their third load of the buffet the Hunters whispered to each other, shocked.

"Why are the males being so nice?"

"How come they managed to get the bread and toast when we gave them none?"

"How did they make all of the food in that amount of time?"

"They didn't even ask for another task!"

The low voices continued to sound until the two sons of Poseidon and Lupa came back with a plate of food for their Lady, several pitchers of drink, glasses, plates and cutlery for everyone; since the Hunters did not want to give the mere males the thought that they were gossip-girls. The two werewolves set the large jugs of juice of what they observed to be the levelest place in the campfire pit and then handed out a plate, a glass, a knife and fork to each other the Hunters. Lastly they served the Goddess of the Moon her poached egg with toast and gave her her cutlery.

Suddenly the Hunters exploded and dug into the buffet with the ferocity of wolves. Percy and Leo sat there, patiently waiting permission to eat themselves. Artemis noticed this when she had half-finished her breakfast and gave them permission to do so. Percy and Leo each took a rasher of bacon and a single piece of toast out of the piles of said foods and happily bit into their small but filling breakfast. After they finished their main they poured themselves some juice and sipped on it while watching their family for the next five years eat.

After breakfast was finished, Percy and Leo were sent to clean up the plates, bowls and any other things needed to be cleaned. But this task was particularly simple considering that they were both sons of the Lord of the Sea and finished this in a nick of time. They went to Zoë and asked if they had anything else to do before lunch and Zoë had answered with an upturned nose, "Thee have to do our washing." Percy and Leo both went off the where they were told the washing pile was and was given a rude shock. The pile of silver clothing was literally the size of the boys and they set off to do their second activity on the job.

Many excruciating hours later they rocked up to Artemis' tent and gently pushed the wind chime to alert their Lady of their presence. In a second the Goddess opened her tent flap and grumbled, "What is it, males?" Percy and Leo explained that they were finished washing the Hunters' clothing and she gasped theatrically. "It takes double the amount of time for my girls to do all of that, and that's when all of them do it together!" She paused, as if realising she had just praised two males. "You did averagely, for males." She added, and Percy and Leo grinned at each other. "You're next job can be starting lunch early. The Hunters and I have decided that today we want all different kinds of pasta."

Percy and Leo nodded and went back to the kitchen place to start prepping the noon meal. They made the mass amounts of pasta, then divided all of it by four and put the four large amounts of pasta in four huge bowls then stirred in sauce. The sauces were basil pesto, bolognese, tomato pesto and one bowl of pasta just had on olive oil base with basil and cherry tomato mixed through. When it was 12 o'clock they served it to Artemis and the Hunters with water and cordial.

After lunch was finished Percy and Leo were given the preposterous task to sharpen the arrows and knives given to them by the Hunters. And they thought there was literally 1000 of each. They looked at each other exhaustedly before slowly getting through all of arrows and daggers. 999 to go, 998 to go, 997 to go...

After another few hours, the twins were finished their job. Leo came up to Percy and muttered, "Perce, you really need a wash. You smell like metal and B.O.!" Percy wrinkled his nose, "Says you!" Leo laughed and they arrived at Artemis' tent. Leo strummed the wind chime and Artemis sighed, "Come on, Emma, I won't get dinner yet! It's only three o'clock!" She opened the tend flap and was shocked to see the only two males in their camp waiting at the opening for her.

"What is it slaves?" She asked tiredly. Leo bowed before answering, "Milady, we have finished sharpening and fixing the arrows and knives." Artemis narrowed her eyes, "And?"

"We were wondering if we could bathe. Currently we do not smell that pleasant."

"I suppose that would be necessary. You have half an hour to freshen up before Zoë and I give you wilderness training."

"Thank you, mistress." Percy said respectfully. Artemis nodded and retired into her tent again, probably planning out what they will do in wilderness training. They went to a nearby river and quickly washed. They got ready for wilderness training by collecting vines for rope and filled their canteens with water from the river and purified it over a fire. They then tied a knots around the canteens with the rope and tied it around their waists.

They walked back to camp just as it hit 3:30 and waited at the campfire pit for Zoë and Artemis. The two leaders of the Hunters showed up with the wolves Spirit, Omega and Oscar. The two werewolves and the wolf instantly perked up when they saw the two Heirs to the Wolverine Throne. But a mental warning from Percy told them that their identity was secret and they went back to just being followers to Artemis. Artemis looked at the boys in slight approval, "I see you have gotten ready. At least you have that much common sense."

Zoë stalked up to Leo and unsheathed her hunting knife. She slapped the flat side against his bottom. "Stand up straight," she hissed angrily and Leo automatically straightened. The daughter of Atlas narrowed her eyes in disgust and strode back to be beside her mistress. "You belong to us now," Artemis began, "Now we can do whatever we want to you for five years as long as you do not die. So GET DOWN MALES! GIVE US 100!" The two instantly shot down to the ground and started doing push ups. Or what they thought were push ups.

"Thee call that a push up?! Thee just gave thyself another 50! From the beginning! 150 NOW!" Zoë screamed. Percy and Leo started agin from the beginning, this time with 50 more to put on their list. Once they were all done, they stood up and sweat was running down their faces. "Pathetic," Artemis spat, "You can't even do 150 push ups. Run around the camp 10 times. NOW." The boys started running around the camp, the two boot camp trainers right behind them. Artemis took out her bow and shot an arrow a few centimetres above Percy's head. "Faster! NOW!" They sprinted around the camp so fast when 10 was finished they ended up doing an accidental 11th run around the camp.

"Your endurance disappoints me. From now on, each day from 3:30 to five o'clock you will do this every day with us. And maybe we'll invite some other trainers to help us pound you into shape from time to time. Does that sound fun, males?" Artemis growled, her yellow-silver eyes alight with glee.

"Y-Yes," the two werewolves stuttered.

"Yes, Lady Artemis!" The Goddess of the Moon yelled.

"Yes, Lady Artemis, sorry Lady Artemis."

"Better. Now give us 200 burpees." Zoë snarled.

And on the afternoon went. By the time 'wilderness training' was finished the two boy's silver tee-shirts were smeared with dirt and drenched in sweat. They staggered over to clean their shirts and shorts in the river and undid the knots done in the vines and drunk the remaining water from their canteens. "That was some hard crap," Leo moaned in exhaustion. Percy agreed mutely by nodded his head, too tired to speak. They then washed themselves again in the river until they realised that they had no new, dry clothes to put on after they finished.

"We'll just have to put on our current clothes and then hurry to our tent, mate," Percy reasoned. Leo shivered as he put on the damp clothes and they hurried over to their tent to change. They stored their canteens and vines in a pile next to their piles of clothes. After they changed they went to the campfire, where they assumed all of the Hunters were. And indeed they were. They all were waiting hungrily for their 'servants' to come and take their orders.

After dinner (a delicious paella) everyone retired to their tents. Leo and Percy went to their tent and got ready for bed.

"This is going to be a loooooong five years," Percy groaned, and Leo murmured agreement. "Night bro."

"G'night mutt," Leo said back when they were both in their beds.

 **Time Skip - 1 week later**

It was morning and Percy and Leo were going to the campfire pit to take orders for the Hunters' breakfast. When they got their they bowed to Artemis and Zoë before mentally preparing themselves to put down all of the man-hating women's brekkie choices.

"Males-" Zoë began.

"Will you stop calling us boys or males or slaves? It gets very annoying. We have names you know." Percy snapped angrily, his werewolf temper flaring slightly. All of the Hunters glared at him. Atlanta hissed, "We do not have to do such things! You are males, and in case you were not aware, we despise males and your whole race. So you'd better shut up and start taking our orders for food or else you will be answered by me." All of the Hunters whooped and clapped for Atlanta.

Leo snarled, accidentally showing off his canine teeth. All of the girls gasped at his teeth and shot off rapid fire questions. Artemis raised her hand for order and instantly all noise stopped. "Ladies, the boy makes a valid point. How would you feel if they called you girl or female all of the time. I suggest a deal," she said, clearly steering away from the questions about Leo's teeth because Neptune had told her not to ask. Percy shrugged and said, "What is this deal?"

"If both of you can get at least one full on compliment from any of my Hunters or me, that means you both need to get one, we will call you by your names. Does that sound fair to you, males?" Artemis presented matter-of-factly. Percy looked at Leo and they nodded to each other. "Sounds fair milady," they said in unison. Artemis nodded but then stared at Percy and Leo's outstretched hands. "Shake on it," Leo warned, and Artemis breathed in before quickly sharing contact with both hands and then recoiled from them both as if they were poison.

"Wait, boy, what is that ring on thy finger?" Zoë pointed out, peering at his hand when Artemis shook it. Leo looked at Amnis and answered, "My weapon, milady." Zoë asked if they could see it and the rusty-eyed son of Lupa shrugged. He twisted the ring after stepping back from the ring of girls and held out the spear for all to see. They all 'ooh'ed and 'ahhh'ed at the weapon and Leo put it away after the Hunters' finished looking at it a minute late.

"Now, back to the ordering," Artemis said, "I will have a bowl of Corn Flakes with milk and a small fruit salad."

"I'll have a large fruit salad," said Zoë.

"I'll have what milady Artemis is having!"

Once all of the girls had ordered what they wanted and the two boys had left Artemis gained the attention of her Hunters. "Girls, do not give out any compliments. The best thing you may say to them is 'please' and 'thank you'. Got it?" instructed the Moon Goddess. All of the silver-clad ladies nodded and then whispered to each other.

When the two werewolves came back with the food all of the girls said in sync, "Thank you, slaves!" and then started to down the food given to them. After breakfast, Percy and Leo went up to Artemis for their first chore. But Artemis shook her head and answered, "You have no chores today. From now on, every Thursday is free for you except for when you make our meals."

Percy and Leo became extremely excited at this and were just about to leave when Artemis stopped them, "However, that means today you will be doing a training course set up by the Hunters' and I. Today you will not need to cook our meals because this will take up the whole day. Come this way, please, males." Percy and Leo looked at each other in fear and followed the Goddess of the Moon into the forest.

 **Sorry for the wait guys, I promise I'll make it up to you in the next few chapters, I'll try and update quicker for you all.**

 **Please review any feedback or questions you have!**

 **-hellochilli (yeah I changed my name as well)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Camp Jupiter, The Forest

 **Previously**

"Good. Now, down to business." Dad said sternly and they all nodded, listening intently. "We have to lay down rules for you, boys. Jay, rule one, you must never reveal that you are a blood son of Jupiter to anyone unless we allow this. Do not under any circumstances use your powers from him unless we give you the saying so. Rule two, do not say anything about Percy and Leo until they come to Camp in five years. Rule three, earn respect. No showing off. Romans need you to work your way up the ladder from the very bottom, not getting a head start before other people because you showed some tricks. And finally, rule four, first you will be joining the Junior Enhancement Unit until you are ten. You will be expected to get high grades in most of your subjects. I suggest you work on your school life instead of your social life, but that doesn't mean you can't have fun every once in a while. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Jay nodded and agreed. Amphitrite turned to the two and instantly Leo and Percy knew they had more rules to follow than Jay did. "Perseus, Leo, listen carefully. Rule one, these people, other than Artemis, do not know that you are sons of Neptune. And then again Artemis doesn't even know you are also sons of Lupa. Be careful. No revealing this information unless we say you can. Rule two, control your tempers. Being werewolves your tempers are short and can be tempted at any time. The next five years will be very hard and excruciating, however, this is not an excuse to wolf-out on them. Stay focused and clam. Rule three, this is not necessarily a rule but try and bond with the wolves in you wolf forms, but only at night may you do this. Rule four, Don't aggravate them. They will aggravate you but you must remember that this is for the sake of you being able to go to Camp Jupiter. Rule five, be polite. These people will use any excuse to make your next five years miserable. Call any Hunter milady or mistress, and make sure to be especially nice to Artemis and Zoë Nightshade."

Percy looked at Leo with a raised eyebrow. Neptune added, "Boys, take out your weapons." We shrugged and complied. Percy took his pen out of hit pocket and uncapped it. Anaklusmos or Riptide elongated into its full glory and glowed with soft bronze. The three and a half-foot blade was made of Celestial Bronze and the hilt boiled leather. Leo took out his four-foot long spear, called Amnis or Torrent in Latin. It's shaft is made out of Atlantan Steel with an Imperial Gold tip. It's pointy end can be poisonous, but if you think of it without poison, the acid will disappear (Leo normally has it without poison). It has the mortal form of a icy-blue ring. Jason took out his Imperial Gold coin Ivlivs and flipped it, and it landed on the side that makes it morph into a sword. Ivlivs' sword form was made of Imperial Gold and the blade was about 2 1/2 feet long.

Neptune and Amph started chanting a hymn in Latin and their weapons glowed. When they stopped glowing they seemed to radiate more power. Their Dad explained, "We just blessed your weapons to channel your powers. For example, Leo, you can plunge Torrent into the ground to create earthquakes. Percy, you can use Riptide to control water. Jay, you can use Ivlivs to control water like Percy, and in extremely dire situations, summon ightning."

They all nodded and put away their weapons. Amph ruffled all of their hair and Neptune said, "Jay, pack your backpack with the things said on here and read through all of it this time!" he handed Jay a laminated folder with everything that's needed to know about the camp, and, obviously, what to put in his backpack. "Percy, Leo, you will be given all that you need by Artemis, so you don't need to pack anything. All you have to do is read these and you'll be good to go for tomorrow." He handed Leo and Percy a laminated booklet each.

 **Now**

 **Jason POV**

 **~San Francisco~**

 **Time - When Percy and Leo were teleported to the Hunters**

I appeared on a road.

I screamed in shock and ran off the tarmac, the black Nissan **X-Trail's** driver honking its horn angrily. I breathed in and out quickly on the side-street pathway and looked around myself. I saw Mount Tamalpais and imagined Mount Othrys on top, but then banished the thoughts out of my head. Do not think of anything to do with Titans, I remembered Neptune telling me, Titans are no good. Especially my father. Jason knew that his adoptive father's dad is Saturn, the King of Titans, and the only reason that he did not name him personally was because the room would darken and it would become extremely cold.

I walked around the place, trying to act like I had a purpose around here. But I really didn't. I have no idea were I am (I know that I'm in San Francisco but that doesn't help) and I only have my essentials that dad told me to pack, which were: $100, a rope, several apples, several granola bars, a few bottles of water, a torch and a few day's worth of clothes. I took an apple out of my bag and munched on it while I tried to figure out where I was. I casually strolled around some streets, trying to figure out my coordinates. If only I had a phone, then I could go on Maps and see where I am, I sighed inwardly and kept on going...to streets around the place.

After what I thought was about half an hour I realised I was being stalked by a man in a black suit and sunglasses. I glanced behind myself to see him leaning against the wall of the building the street we were on was next to. I started to walk briskly around the streets, trying to lose him. But he stuck behind me like glue and all I could do was find somewhere secluded to fight him. I ended up at a dead end and turned to find the man three metres away from me, holding a dagger loosely in his hand, and twirled it between his fingers. His hair was blond and his skin was highly tanned.

I tensed and put my hand in my pocket, and Ivlivs' (as a coin) cold surface seemed to make me feel more secure. He hissed, "Jason Anthony Grace." I pursed my lips, slightly scared. When a monster (or human) knew your last name, and middle name in extreme cases, you know there's trouble. "Briar abandoned you? Or maybe Jupiter?" He mused, and I gulped. He knew my mother's name! But luckily he didn't know that I'm adopted by Neptune. That would give me even more trouble.

"What do you want with me?" I said, striving to sound more confident than I felt. He shrugged and answered, "Well, you could let me introduce myself, how about that, Jay?" I narrowed my eyes. Let's do a list of the things he knows about me.

My full name

My nickname

My mum

My dad

"Okay. Who are you, then?" I asked with my hand still around Ivlivs in my shorts-pocket. He pulled off his sunglasses and threw the dagger away. His eyes were a gold and the image clicked. Apollo, God of the Sun. I gasped and he nodded proudly, "Good gob. You worked it out. I'm your half-bro, Apollo. I don't like being threatening like that. In fact, I have a haiku in celebration of meeting you." He cleared his throat and sung,

"Jason is cool,

Not as cool as me though,

Cuz I am awesome!"

The threw his arms up in the air and bowed. I raised an eyebrow, "Lord Apollo, the second line has six syllables." He frowned and counted the syllables on his fingers then shrugged. "Little bro, I have a proposal. How about, I bless you and become your patron?" I thought about it for several minutes, then I nodded. "Why not?" He grinned and touched my forehead with two finger and I glowed golden for a few seconds before he took his fingers off me. He snapped his finger and a hand mirror appeared in his hands he showed he my face and I gasped at my eyes. Around my stormy-green iris a ring of gold glowed and pulsed with the light of the sun.

"Thank you Lord Apollo," I said and bowed slightly. My adopted cousin shook his head and corrected, "Just Apollo, Jay. I am your patron now. You share some of my powers. Think of me like I am your brother." I nodded and asked, "Apollo, what powers do I have?" He flashed me one of his famous blindingly white smiles and answered, "You have gained general knowledge about healing, audiokinesis and photokineis." I nodded in appreciation and he shook my hand.

"Sadly I must go now," he informed me, "However I will help you on your journey to Camp Jupiter. Just keep going west from here and I'll guide you on your way, but beware Jay, you will be tested by monsters along the way, being a son of Jupiter. Be careful, stay alert." I nodded and shielded my eyes from his true immortal form when he stepped back a few paces and started to glow. When I looked back he was gone but he left his dagger on the ground.

I walked up to the weapon and read the Latin word on it, Ardere Lapis or Glowstone. I picked it up and examined it. It was an Imperial Gold blade with Olympian Silver edging so it can kill werewolves as well. I twirled it in my fingers and then pocketed it in my pant-pocket, which was enchanted to be huge on the inside but seem normal on the outside. I smirked as I headed west, finally I knew somewhat where I was going!

 **Time Skip - 1 1/2 weeks later**

 _Jay, you are very close to Camp now. You must be extremely acute, now, monsters will be ready to test any demigods coming this way. Just keep on straight ahead, bro, straight ahead._ Apollo's voice rang in my head and I nodded. I trekked on, my eyes skimming over the landscape. Even though I couldn't see anything our out of the ordinary, I couldn't shake the feeling that I'm being watched.

"So this is what it's like in the outside world," I whispered, as I have never been out of Atlantis by myself before.

"Neptune's Sceptre!" I yelled when I heard a whoosh! by my ear. I whipped around to see gold talons a centimetre from my face and I leaped back, my demigod reflexes saving me from an assured death. In front of me was the most ugliest thing I've ever seen. It was a lady that looked normal from the neck down, it's just that she had green skin on her face and her hair was made of snakes I was sure were venomous. She hissed and spat at me.

"Stupid demigod!" She growled. "Come back here so I can eat you!" She sprinted after me as I fled away. The gorgon (I think?) hissed and spat as she's tumbled over the roads and grass. I breathed heavily as I hid behind a chunky Nissan X-Trail and took Ivlivs and Glowstone out of my pocket. I held Ivlivs in one hand and Glowstone in the other, one sword one dagger. I heard the gorgon's snaky hair hissing and I dared myself not to breathe.

"Come out, little demigod. Do you want to see your father again? I could take you to Jupiter."

I shuddered and awaited her silently. Her snake-hair hissed in annoyance. "No? I'll just have to get you on my own!" She circled the car until she was on the side next to mine. I gripped my weapons tightly and tensed every single one of my muscles. The gorgon turned to be in front of me and I let loose a primal growl - that my adopted brothers taught me how to make - and launched myself onto the beastly being that I recognised as Stheno, Medusa's sister. She shrieked and clawed at my back - which really hurt - as I stabbed Glowstone into her torso. She hissed in pain and just as she began to burst into monster dust Stheno took one last swing at my back and slit the skin all away across.

She disintegrated and I fell on the ground in extreme pain. "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow," I muttered with my face pressed against the hot tarmac. I stumbled to my feet and tried to get my bearings back. But in my rapid escape from the gorgon I ran in any odd direction and now I don't know which way I am facing. "Stupid," I hissed in anger and I looked around. "Should have kept on running west."

I silently told myself off while walking forward. I was so focused that I knocked into a girl a bit older than me. "I'm sorry," I gasped and she narrowed her eyes. "Watch it," she hissed and I nodded meekly. She studied me and I tensed.

"What are you doing out here on your own, little boy?" She asked, and she looked generally concerned. My mind went blank. With the shock and pain of just getting attacked, I have don't even have a half-witted answer. I couldn't just tell her that I'm looking for Camp Jupiter, that would be ridiculous. "Umm...I got lost. I need help getting to Caldecott Tunnel." I closed my eyes at how weird that sounded and prepared myself for a cold reply.

But instead she gasped. I opened my eyes in curiosity. "What happened to your back?! It's bleeding so badly!" She exclaimed and I blinked. Damn it, I should have cleaned my wound first. "Are you okay? Do you need to get to a doctor?"

"No thanks, I just really need to get to Caldecott Tunnel." Please, please, just let her tell me where it is then I can forget this whole conversation. But suddenly realisation dawned in her eyes.

"Come, quickly," she said and started off in a random direction. "Hurry! Do you want to get to Camp J or not?" I was taken aback at what she said but followed after her. How does she know I'm a demigod? Is she a monster? Is she a demigod?!

"Um. Excuse me, I'm sorry, but what makes you say that?" I asked, and she glanced at me through the corner of her eye, which I now recognise as stormy sea-green.

"You were attacked by a monster, correct? You must have been sent here by your godly parent... Do you know anything about the Roman gods?" She said, and I answered, "Yeah, I was attacked by some...thing. It scratched me, and it hurts like hell. Godly parent? What's that? And how do the Roman gods have anything to do with all of this madness?!" I figured I had to be a bit clueless to come across as normal. She grumbled to herself and said, "Well, the thing you were attacked by was a monster. From Roman times, you know, like Medusa and the Hydra. They're real, as in like alive. And a godly parent is a demigod's parent, which is a god or goddess of Olympus. And yes, the Roman gods have everything to do with this because they are alive, not dead, alive, and they have children with mortals and we are those children."

"Well...um...okay? Do you know who my parent is?" I asked, and mentally laughed. I probably knew more about the gods than she did because I lived with two my whole life. She shook her head and answered, "No, but we can assess your abilities until your parent claims you." I nodded like this made total sense and I never knew that before. But suddenly my back stung like absolute hell and I gasped and stumbled. The girl - who I realised I don't know the name of - steadied me and asked, "Are you alright? No, you're not alright, what am I thinking? I must get you to Sam and Thomas."

I didn't even ask who they were or complain, I just walked slowly with her by my side to what I assume is Camp Jupiter. After a while I decide to ask, "What's your name?" She looks at me and answered, "The name is Jordan. Yours?"

I took the time of two seconds to mentally have a debate with myself whether to tell her my name, but if she did I might as well tell her mine. "Jason." She nodded silently and kept on walking.

Now, we walked for a while. And that gave me a lot of time to asses her, that way if she were to attack me, I would at least have an idea of her weaknesses and strengths.

She had long, flowing black hair and chestnut skin. She was short for her age - which I guess is maybe 13 - but was very pretty. In the usual world, she would definitely be classed as beautiful. She was also wearing clothes that increased her beauty. She wore high-waisted denim short shorts with a white top that ended just above her belly button with black words printed, 'I HAVE NO TIME FOR MUDANES SO SHOVE OFF'. The top was tight-fitting, which would be easy to fight in as it stuck closely to her body.

But eventually we get to a hill and climbed over it, and Jordan nodded towards the tunnel that was now in view. "Over there is the entrance. There are always two guards on duty at all times out the front so you'll just have to walk up to them and tell them that you know Camp Jupiter is there and was sent here by your godly parent."

I nodded before asking, "Are you coming with me?" She shook her head quickly and answered, "No, I cannot. I...I...I was banished." I stepped back in shock and horror. How could they do such a thing to someone that needs the safe haven of Camp Jupiter to survive?

"Why, may I ask, were you banished?" I decided to ask, because I want to give Camp Jupiter a piece of my mind when I arrive.

"Oh, well, you see, I'm a daughter of Neptune. And the Romans do not fair well with the ocean. They barely ever go on boats unless needed for absolute survival. They respect father, as they should, he is of the Olympian Council, however they fear him greatly. So I was automatically put down as someone that people should watch out for, and that made me the person that anyone could blame if anything bad happens, especially to do with water. So I lived my five years at Camp J lonely. But then one day the river flooded - the one that runs through the middle of Camp - and I was blamed for it. They banished me, told me never to return, so now I am a rouge, living off the earth. I was just passing through here to get some money, you see, I play for the people of the streets for money, on my guitar."

A single tear slid down my face at her sad story. How dare Camp Jupiter banish her for a force of nature's doing?! I looked at her in pity, "I am sorry," I whispered, but Jordan waved the apology off.

"Do not apologise, Jason. It is not your fault." She gripped a pendant around her neck and I asked if I could look at it. She answered, "Sure," and let go of it so that I could see. It was stunning. It was a pendant of a neutral-coloured guitar lined with silver. I said, "It's beautiful, Jordan."

"Thanks, Jason. It's my guitar I play on and also my weapon." At my questioning look she continued, "When I strike a note in it's weapon mode it does an action to defend me. For example, when I play a C chord a laser will shoot out from the head. And when I play an A chord it sends shockwaves through the ground, etcetera, etcetera."

I grinned, "That's so cool." She nodded, "Yes, it is. Now, you have to go, before your back gets infected." I only just then remembered that I'm wounded. I'm used to the pain now so it just feels like a dull ache. I nodded and hugged her. "Thank you so much for getting me here Jordan. I hope we see each other again!"

"You're very welcome, brother. I think we will, because you know the saying, what belongs to the sea returns to the sea." She then turned and walked away before I could ask how she knew I was a son of Neptune. Maybe she could sense the sea inside me. Maybe she guessed because of my eye colour. I guess I'll never know.

I started walking towards the tunnel entrance and surely enough there was two guards keeping watch. They looked at me and one asked, "What are you doing here, boy?" I looked at them with the most innocent face and said, "I'm here because I was sent here by my 'godly parent' and I think this place is called Camp Jupiter but I'm not sure and also I really need to get my back fixed." I turned around and showed the two guards my back and they looked at each other. They looked back at me and one said, "What is your name, boy?"

"Jason Grace."

"You can come inside. Do you have any weapons on you?" I nodded and took out my weaponised coin and my dagger. They looked at them and nodded.

"Come inside," one grunted and he took me inside while the other stayed on guard. I pocketed both my weapons and walked with him through the long tunnel. When we arrived at the actual Camp, I had to shield my eyes because it was pretty dark in tunnel and my eyes needed time to adjust.

It was amazing, though. In front of me was a river. The current was so fast that it made me wonder that if I was still a full son of Jupiter, not a son of Neptune, would I be able to cross safely? On the other side of the riverbank was a huge white wall that I'm pretty sure surrounded a few traditional Roman buildings.

"Welcome to Camp Jupiter," the guy said, and I nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked, and he took off his helmet. He had dark brown hair and chocolate skin, with dark brown eyes. He smiled at me, showing some pearly white teeth, "My name's Henderson. I'm your here centurion of the Second Cohort. Now, I should get you to the medics, shouldn't I?" I smiled kindly at him and he led me to the medical wing.

When we got there a nice girl about 15 cleaned my wound (really painful by the way) and handed me some ambrosia and nectar. I sighed in contempt and she nodded in satisfaction before tending to another patient. I looked at Henderson and asked, "What next?" He looks down at me and smiles. "Now we go and introduce you to the Praetors, Sam and Thomas."

I nodded and thought, Oh so that's who the Sam and Thomas are that Jordan mentioned. He led me to Praetor's House and walked into a room. I followed cautiously and was met with two stoic-faced male and female, both about the age of 17, as a rough guess. They sat behind a desk and Henderson stood in front of them, ridged and strait-backed, as if they were royalty. The girl, who I suspected was Sam, spoke first. "Centurion Henderson, who is this boy?"

"This is Jason Grace, Praetor Samantha. He arrived at the Tunnel with a fatal scratch wound to his back. He just got it cleaned and bandaged at the medical centre. I took the initiative to take him to you and Praetor Thomas," Henderson explained, bowing his head slightly. I took a note that I must be respectful to them, because I had a feeling if I was disrespectful I would be punished. Sam and Thomas turned to look at me.

I subconsciously bowed my head in submission and they looked at me with surprise, I'm guessing because they have never had a newcomer act respectively to them before. "How did you come to find this place Jason?" Thomas asked, and I quickly thought of an answer.

"I woke up at the Wolf House with the instructions to go to Caldecott Tunnel and I just went here," I shrugged and they nodded like this is a regular story.

"Henderson, if you could leave up to talk alone that would be great, thank you," Sam said, and Henderson nodded and bowed slightly before walking out. I looked back at the two, wondering why they asked him to leave. "You are a very powerful demigod, Jason," Sam spectated. I nodded, not knowing how to answer that. "I could feel it as soon as you walked in," Thomas agreed.

"How so, may I ask?" I wondered how in the world they could feel my power as they are normal demigods, or so I thought. They looked at each other and then back at me. Sam answered, "I don't think you have enough authority to be asking us the questions here, Jason." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and reply with some sass. You're the one who said that I was powerful. But I left it go, assuming that if I said that it would not be taken well.

"Did you have any connection to your parent outside of camp, Jason?" Thomas asked and I shook my head. "My mother died in a car crash when I was three and I have moved through several orphanages before coming here."

They both nodded like this was common and Sam said while looking at my features, "Well, from what I have gathered, you would be a son of a god, not a goddess and probably...Apollo, from your eyes and hair." I nodded and mentally thought, _Hey, Apollo, did you make any deals with any gods to me my parent?_

 _I did indeed bro, I'm gonna claim you in a few days_ , he answered. I smirked and focused back on Sam and Thomas.

"I suggest that you start in the Junior Enhancement Unit until you are maybe ten? Then you may start training physically and joining in on the war games. Does that sound good?" Thomas told me, and I guessed I had really no choice but to agree, because I didn't want to disagree with him (as it would be disrespectful), and because that is what Neptune and Amph told me to do.

"I will show you around camp, Jason; get you all ready for the start of semester in JEU in few days," Thomas said, and I nodded.

"Good luck Jason," Sam says, and I incline my head slightly toward her to show that I heard. Thomas stood up from his chair and guided me outside. Thomas studied me and commented, "You look awfully tired Jason." I bit back a sarcastic reply of, "You don't say?" and lucky I did, because I knew a response like that would not be tolerated here, especially by a Praetor.

"You know what? I'll leave the tour until morning, I'll just take you straight to the young ones' place to where you'll be staying for the next few years." He said, and suddenly I'm glad that he didn't take me on the tour; I realise now that I am really tired and need a good nights rest.

I nodded and said, "That sounds great, thank you." He gave me a small smile and showed me to my home for the next two years.

 **Third Person POV**

 **~The Hunters' Forest~**

 **Time - Thursday, free working day**

Artemis led the two boys through the forest until they reached a thick-trunked, rough-bark covered, lush, green-leaved, tall, tree which swayed in a slight breeze. Artemis waved her hand and a silver arrow embedded itself into the bark of the tree. The arrow glowed a silver light and would probably be able to be seen from a long way away. The moon goddess gestured toward it, "Boys, this is your rendezvous point. You will both be teleported, by me, to different parts of the forest. Your goal is to find your way back to this tree by sundown."

The boys looked at each other, and Percy's face read, Piece of cake! Artemis caught the look and smirked. She clicked her fingers and the boys were whooshed away.

Percy landed on his stomach. Hard. He groaned in pain and rolled around, clutching his belly. "Crap," The young werewolf gasped, and he slowly sat up. He looked around himself. Do you know what he found? Trees. Lots of them. "Okay, lots of trees in the forest. Makes sense." Percy stood up and morphed into a wolf, relishing finally being able to change again. He flashed at wolfy grin at absolutely nothing and ran for the sake of it.

He stretched out to his full length, extending his legs as far as they could go. Wind roared in his sharp hearing ears and his heart pounded in his chest. Percy honestly thought that he was running the fastest he'd ever ran.

Until he met the Wall.

He smashed into an invisible wall and fell backwards, completely winded. Percy moaned in even more pain and curled into a ball, even though he know that won't help him at all. He laid there for several minutes after morphing back to a human. (With clothes on, mind you. He nearly forgot those!) "Holy mother of Zeus," Percy swore, standing up shakily. "Maybe this will be harder than I thought." He looked more closely at the Wall. It was kind of like a force feild, but he could touch it without betting hurt. It was simply, an invisible wall. The werewolf frowned and looked through it. He saw the tree with the arrow in it on the other side, about a kilometre from where he was standing.

Artemis did this on purpose. She put the wall directly in between himself and the tree. "I see how it is," He muttered and growled at it. I morphed back into a wolf and slashed at the force field with my razor sharp claws. They just bounced back, not doing any harm to the wall at all. Percy turned into a human and took out Riptide and stabbed at it, which still did absolutely nothing. He snarled and looked around. Walking around the force feild, he was seeing if there were any holes in the wall, even though he knew Artemis wouldn't do that, it's always best to be sure.

As he suspected, the wall is a wide circle surrounding the tree. It's likely to be a dome so he cannot climb up into a tree and drop down into the clearing. Curse Artemis for her clever thinking. He climbed a tree to double check that it was a dome and as he suspected, it was. Percy huffed and drooped down to the ground. He turned to glare at the invisible wall, and cursed the moon goddess. He swore he could hear a light chuckle in his head, and guessed it was Artemis mocking him. He rolled his eyes and breathed in, trying to focus.

Searching for a way to get into the clearing was hopeless. There would be no flaws in the whole dome, he already knew that. He would have to use the brain of his to work out how to get in. Percy looked up at the sky, to see with shock that it was almost midday. Time was going faster than he thought.

 _I need to work out how to get in there quickly and show them that I can do it way before the deadline_ , Percy thought to himself, and then started to think with more vigour.

After about half an hour, and got really frustrated with no ideas at all and kicked the ground. Grass ripped out of the soil and dirt flew up in the air, due to his honed strength. Percy stared at the dent in the ground this shoe made and it was as if a light bulb shone above his head.

He quickly looked at the sky; the sun was almost at its peak in the sky so the werewolf guessed it was about 11:45. He morphed into a wolf and walked back up to the Wall. He stretched his claws out of his paws and scratched at the ground. It was be a long, slow process, yes; but he was hellbent on creating a hole in the ground big enough to jump in, and dig all the way under the Wall and up to the surface on the other side. All before sundown.

Claw, claw, claw. Scratch, scratch, scratch. Again, again and again he moved the dirt in an almost rhythmical pattern.

Finally he reached the surface on - hopefully - the other side of the Wall. He climbed out of the hole that he dug and turned back into a human, before walking in the direction he hoped that the Wall was in. Luckily for him, he had dug the hole in the ground the right way and the Wall was behind him. Percy whooped with joy and ran towards the tree, which he could see about a kilometre from him.

He thought that he had finished the challenge, all at the time of 1:00. Oh boy he was wrong.

About 100 metres inward from the dome that he just got past he ran into another Wall. Percy cursed and his lips curled into a snarl, showing off this pearly white fangs. But at least this time he knew what to do. He morphed into a wolf, and yet again he started digging a hole to the other side. But then he realised that the Wall continued down through the ground, and growled with frustration.

He returned back to the surface and looked at the top of the dome. Artemis wouldn't make the impossible, there has to be a way to get through the Wall. He scaled the tallest tree he could find closest to him and looked at the dome from there, he realised that it was way higher than the previous one however had an opening at the top.

However, to his dismay, the distance between the top of the tree he was on currently and the tree next to him, which was taller (and provided a better chance to get over the Wall) was over five meters away. He would have to jump. As there was no run up to get momentum, he would have to make a complete jump from a standstill, but he didn't think he could do it, wolf or human.

So the prince of the seas had to find another way to get to the higher tree, and quick, because when he looked at the sky he was shocked to find out it was about almost 4:00. In fact, he was so shocked that he gasped and almost fell down from the tree, but luckily he didn't and only bent the tree a little as it was so flimsy at the top.

And then, he had an idea. It was as if any thought he had that could actually work today came out of pure luck.

He started to rock back and forth on the tree, making it swing the tiniest bit. He continued to rock back and forth, creating more momentum therefor making the tree swing further. He tended all his muscles and got ready for his crazy idea to come into play. Percy breathed in and out to calm his raging nerves and didn't think anymore.

He just jumped.

The momentum that was created by his rocking made the tree swing back and forward, and that momentum gave him enough kinetic energy to jump off the tree when it was swinging forward, making the jump easier to manage.

He morphed into a wolf mid jump and caught onto the tree with his claws, almost slipping off. He repositioned his claws and sunk the, into the trunk of the tree, and pulled his body up onto a branch that he thought could support his weight. Percy breathed in and out over and over to slow his heart-rate until it was back to normal from the adrenaline.

Percy looked down from the tree he was on and gasped; he was so high up. He squinted to try and find the Wall, luckily he had extra good vision as a wolf otherwise he would never have been able to find it. The higher tree created more chance of him getting over the Wall, thank the Gods, because the werewolf would not have been happy if all that effort was put into nothing.

Percy shuddered at the thought of landing from jumping down the dome, but he knew that the only way to get there was to jump so he had to do it, for himself and for the Hunters and Artemis.

So he climbed up to the very top of the tree and did probably the most craziest thing he's done in his life. He jumped.

The drop was about 30 metres so it was quite a drop, but it went so quickly. About 10 metres from the ground Percy started to brace for impact, but it never came. He opened his eyes to find that he was magically floating in mid air, about a metre from the ground. The force then dropped him a few seconds later, which hurt a little, however no where nearly as much as it would've from a straight 30 metre drop.

He slowly stood up and walked carefully forward, making sue that there was no other Wall in front of him that would create another dilemma. And to his surprise, there wasn't. He walked all the way to the tree which had the silver arrow on it, and to his surprise he found Leo, sleeping at the base of the tree.

Percy shook him awake and Leo opened his eyes, suddenly alert. He focused on Percy and sighed. "How many times have I told you not to do that?" He said. Percy grinned and answered, "I don't know, how many times?"

Leo rolled his eyes and got up. "Took you long enough, I've been here for at least an hour," he shook his head and laughed, looking at the sky, which was just starting to turn a mixture of pink and orange. Percy had made it just in time. Any later and he would've been cutting it real close to the deadline, or even after it.

Percy frowned at his brother being able to beat him, but then shrugged. "At least I made it." Leo nodded and bit his lip, as if not know not what to do now. "Artemis just said to meet each other here, then sheep teleport us back to camp, now that you're here, what do we do n-"

The brown haired demigod got cut off by a bright flash, then both of them materialised back at the Hunters' camp. "Should've known," Leo muttered, and rolled his eyes. Percy laughed at him, until he saw Artemis and Zoë standing in front of them. He cleared his throat and looked down. Zoë snorted, as if unimpressed, and both the boys waited for either of the females to talk.

After what seemed like five minutes Artemis spoke. "Well, you finished the course, I guess." Percy and Leo shared a lol of relief. "Some of you, just in the nick of time, however," Percy know she was talking about him, and looked down at his feet.

"Look at thy mistress when she is speaking, boy," Zoë hissed. He snapped his head back up to look at the two Hunters again, holding that their moods would not escalate any more. Leo looked at Percy in pity, and he too hoped that for both of their sakes the two girls would calm down a little more.

"However, you both did finish by the deadline, so I cannot punish either of you," Artemis seemed almost sad when she said that, but Percy and Leo both looked at each other in relief. Zoë wrinkled her nose and said, "Thee two can now go down to the creek and bathe thyselves, thee both smell like dirt. After thee have bathed and changed into fresh clothes - we will all sit at the fireplace and speak about the day's activities, as we all do on Thursday. And yes, we will cook dinner still," Zoë answered all question that the boys had been thinking, then waved them off.

After the boys were out of earshot, Artemis looked at Zoë, and said to her, surprised, "They finished the course surprisingly quicker than I had expected." Zoë nodded and agreed with her goddess, and Artemis spoke again, "We should not underestimate them, they both seem much stronger, mentally and physically than we speculated."

Zoë nodded, "I agree milday, we should have a closer eye on them from now on." Artemis inclined her head the tiniest bit, before saying, "Yes, we should. Now Zoë, start preparing dinner if you may, I have killed a dear today, I think that we should eat the old style of the Hunters every now and again, no?"

Zoë nodded and hurried off, gathering the best cooks the Hunters had, leaving Artemis with her thoughts.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the wait, I'll provide no excuses, I said that I'll try and update quicker but I didn't, and I aposigise for that. But it's holidays now for me so I'll try really hard to get another chapter out by the end of the holidays which is about 1 and a half weeks!**

 **Also, thank you all so much for over 1000 reads! Grateful 3**

 **If you made it this far, thank you for reading!**

 **hellochilli**


End file.
